Wicked
by Holy Roman Empire
Summary: Some teenagers got in trouble again. So what is their punishment? They have to perform in Wicked with their Drama teacher and fellow classmates. All the theatre jokes. Ameleit
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Wicked or Hetalia. If I did, I would not be driving a 2001 Subaru. (Love it though. Named him Alfie.)**

 **I love theatre and this is honestly going to be so fun for me.**

 **All the theatre jokes.**

* * *

Principal Adawulf Germania wanted to punish the trouble makers. But how?

They were too young to ship to the military, they were two hyper to sit in a classroom and write 'I will not set fire to the kitchen' or 'I will not shout "Manifest Destiny" and sit on top of a student just so I can have the window seat' over and over again.

No.

Principal Germania needed something worse than the usual punishment. Something devious, something sinister, something that would get one of his sons a social life and the other some self control.

Principal Germania absentmindedly flipped through his papers.

A request for time off. No.

A request for better food in the lunch room. Not in a million years.

A request for a school musical. Not in his lifeti-

Wait a minute... That's it!

Those brats will be forced to participate in theatre! They will learn social skills, forge friendship based off of mutual hatred, and it would get that drama teacher out of his hair for another year!

Yeeesssssss... A plan was forming in his mind.

He picked of the phone and dialed the drama teacher's number.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Karpusi."

"Athena, would you be willing to be in charge of the delinquents. I have their punishment planned out and everything. I just need you to execute it."

It was common knowledge of who the delinquents were among the teachers. Staff meetings were mainly arguments about who would be the next victim... er, _volunteer_ , to be in charge of their punishments.

"Sorry, I am extremely swamped right now."

"They will have to put on a production of Wicked."

There was silence.

"When can I start?"

Oh, he could feel the excitement and happiness in her voice.

"Whenever your heart desires too."

Hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

Alfred, Mathias, and Gilbert were the kings of detention.

They ruled with the fear of the new kids and the respect of the regular attendees.

Mostly they just joked around and pretended they were kings when in reality, their shenanigans were the annoyance and highlight of everyone's day. Whether they cared to admit it or not.

"Alright everyone, state your name and what you have done to get thrown into detention. I am Alfred Jones and the teachers do not appreciate my gifts for science."

"You idiot blew up a simple experiment."

"It is not chemistry until something has blown up."

"Mathias and I-"

"Alright everyone, Principal Germania has made it my job to deal with you troublemakers and that is what I intend to do." Heracles's mother said. But why was there a mischievous glint in her eye?

"Are you going to have us write lines?" Felicks asked.

"No. You all are going to audition for the school musical."

"We don't have a school musical."

"You do now and I am in charge of it."

"What is the musical?" Gilbert asked.

"We are going to perform Wicked!"

"Is that legal? Don't we have to get special permission or something?" Mathias wondered.

"Details like that don't matter. We are doing Wicked, you will participate, and you will have a good time."

"Mrs. Karpusi, there are only a few of us here and Wicked needs more people to pull it off." Elizaveta said.

"We will give extra credit to people who audition. You have to be in this no matter what."

"You know, musicals aren't my thing." Gilbert tried to argue.

"You will be excused from class and have no homework."

"I love theatre. Theatre is life." Gilbert said.

"That's what I hoped you would say. Auditions will be held after school today. You need to speak some lines and sing so I know who to cast you as. I trust you will be there."

* * *

Principal Germania didn't know what to expect when he gave Mrs. Karpusi permission to put on a musical. He didn't think that she would be humming show tunes in the teachers lounge. He didn't expect so many students willing to participate in the musical.

And he didn't expect Ludwig to be involved. Gilbert was required but he didn't think that Ludwig would want too.

He could see the Vargas sisters or Roderich with his piano playing.

* * *

Mrs. Karpusi was pleased that so many students were willing to participate.

"Alright. The first ten students will be required to be in the musical, I just need to hear how they sound when they sing so I can cast them accordingly. The rest of you have the choice to be a Techie, a backstage badger, or on stage. So if you are not comfortable with singing but you want to be on stage, you would be in the chorus. If you don't want to be on stage period, then you can join the Tech team and wear black. Now, Detention Squad, you're on stage."

It took three hours to get through all of the auditions.

Outside of the theatre, nervous teenagers waited for their roles.

"So, who do you think is Elphaba?" Tiesa asked.

"I don't know. Probably someone that has dark hair. It would be a bitch to dye or wear a wig." Romana said. Secretly, Romana hoped to part of the tech team. They wore black and had mock sword fights backstage.

"Well, whoever she is, we need to have a Fiyero who can sing." Gilbert said.

"Probably Alfred. He nailed it. Or Ludwig."

Gilbert, Mathias, and Alfred laughed at the thought of Gilbert's serious younger brother playing a carefree flirt on stage. He could barley talk to Romana's sister without stuttering a little.

"I think that the beautiful thing about theatre, is that you could be anyone on stage and yet it would still be you at the same time. Ludwig could play a flirt on stage, but he would not be able to flirt until he had enough confidence to do so in real life." Sakura stood up for her blushing friend.

"Thank you Sakura. Here she comes with the list."

"Alright, before you find out who you are, Felicks, I would love for you to be Galinda, but I need a soprano. Otherwise if you were comfortable with the role, you would have been her."

"Darn, I look good in a dress." He said.

She pinned the cast list to the bulletin board.

All the students crowded around to see who was lucky enough to get the lead.

And the leads were...


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Wicked or Hetalia. If I did, I would not be driving a 2001 Subaru. (Love it though. Named him Alfie.)**

 **I love theatre and this is honestly going to be so fun for me.**

 **All the theatre jokes.**

* * *

"Tiesa is Elphaba? But she's so quiet."

"Did you hear her nail the audition?" Felicks asked.

"No..."

"That's because she went after everyone and you jokers left." Felicks sassed.

"HEY, Alfred is Fiyero!" Mathias shouted.

"Alright, one person should read the cast list so everyone knows what their role is and it is not overcrowded. Since I am the only person here with common sense, I will do the reading." Ludwig stated as Felicks handed him the cast list.

"Alright, Mathias as Witch's Father, Nora as Witch's Mother, Elizaveta as Midwife, Tiesa as Elphaba, Natalya as Nessarose, Arthur as Boq, Michelle as Madame Morrible, Felicks as Doctor Dillamond, Alfred as Fiyero, Antonio as The Wizard, Gilbert as Chistery, and Madeleine as Galinda. Everyone else is an extra. That is it for the cast. If you do not like your part, then leave."

"Who is Chistery?"

"Chistery is the flying monkey."

"Awesome."

"Alright. On to techies, Eduard, Tiina, Berwald, Sakura, and Emil. Assistant stage manager is myself. Stage hands are Romana, Heracles, Emma, Felicity, and Lilli."

Tiina looked thrilled to be working with Berwald. Eduard was trying to catch her attention while Berwald and Emil were secretly glad that they were with Tiina and Sakura who at least had a clue on what they were supposed to do.

Romana was pleased that she now had a ligitament reason to wear black every day for the next two months.

...

Day one of rehearsal:

"Thank you everyone for being on time. My goal for today's rehearsal is to get through the first two scenes. How this will play out is we will essentially go through the entire musical and once we finally make it to the end, we will work more with choreography and smaller details. Right now, I just want to make it through the musical. If we make it farther than two scenes, great. If not, then your ass is mine. Everyone, one stage, get there. Everyone else, shut the hell up. Roderich, take it away."

"HE DIDN'T EVEN AUDITION!"

"He's playing piano until I find more volenteers for the orchestra."

Roderich began playing beautifully. Everything else went down hill, but it is only day one of rehearsal so things are bound to get better. Hopefully.

Madeleine suprised everyone with her ability to sing saprono but not even she was immune to the made up words in the script.

"Alright. Mathias and Nora, for this part, you seem like you are in love with each other." Ludwig said.

Mathias sang his part and when he was done, he gave Nora a kiss on the cheek.

"Gut. Now, leave the stage Mathias. Nora, you stay there and act disgusted. Please do not throw up on stage. Now, someone needs to be your lover. VASH, get up here."

"Wait, Nora is cheating on me with Vash?"

"Yes. Now Vash, you don't have to anything. Just waltz with Nora across the stage."

"That is the opposite of doing nothing."

"You also have to sing."

"You liar."

"Well, Hitler promised that he would not invade Czechloslovakia but people lie to get what they want." Ludwig stated.

"It's also how Hilary is avoiding being tried and jailed for treason." Alfred muttered but everyone heard him and winced.

"Vash, you do this, and you do not have to do anything for the rest of the performance."

"I don't trust you but deal."

Vash was surprisingly an excelent dancer.

"Alright, baby Elphaba is going to be born. Does anyone have a doll?"

"I have a cat."

Mrs. Karpusi looked at her son with confusion. "Heracles, we talked of this. No more bringing cats to school."

"It's just Artemis."

"Fine. We'll use the damn cat until we get a baby doll."

Once Heracles handed Artemis over to Nora and Mathias, he ran back to the sound booth where Tiina, Berwald, Emil, Sakura, and Eduard were doing nothing but mocking the actors on stage and playing with cats, Heracles pulled another cat out of his backpack.

By the end of the first song, everyone felt something strange. What what this feeling? Oh, it was a sence of acomplishment.

"Everyone, congradulations on getting through the first song. That took an enormous ammount of energy and I am so proud of you. Next song." Mrs. Karpusi glanced at the time. They had thirty minutes to get through a scene that should be no more than five to seven minutes. They could do this.

They finished it in an hour.

* * *

 **Thespian Peacocks:**

 **Denmark as Witch's Father,**

 **Fem Norway as Witch's Mother,**

 **Hungary as Midwife,**

 **Fem Lithuania as Elphaba,**

 **Belarus as Nessarose,**

 **England as Boq,**

 **Seychelles as Madame Morrible**

 **Poland as Doctor Dillamond,**

 **America as Fiyero,**

 **Spain as The Wizard**

 **Prussia as Chistery,**

 **Fem Canada as Galinda.**

 **...**

 **Techies:**

 **Fem Finland**

 **Estonia**

 **Sweden**

 **Fem Japan**

 **Iceland**

 **...**

 **Backstage Badgers:**

 **Fem Romano**

 **Greece**

 **Belgium**

 **Fem Italy**

 **Liechtenstein**


End file.
